enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Dodge (episode)
Dodge is the fourth episode of first season. Plot While Splatter was at the station to look after coaches, Dodge went to take a load of empty freight cars on Thomas' Branch Line. He was going to shunt freight cars in the Yard. When Dodge arrived, Thomas explained everything but Dodge was paying a very little attention. Thomas becomes cross, telling Dodge to shunt Percy's train before he departs. Dodge went to work. He shunted Percy's cars and the Yard master told him to move the freight cars to the other line for Percy. Dodge was pleased, and he began to roll forward. He was supposed to shunt the freight cars into the proper siding, but he didn't. He just kept rolling along. A water tower was under repairs, the workmen left their tools and pipes all over the track, when Dodge and his driver could see the danger ahead, it was too late. Dodge crashed into the tools and the water tower was damaged, the Yard Master scolded Dodge, and Percy arrived. Dodge said nothing, he was thinking how the trial would end. Remastered Plot While Splatter was shunting coaches at the Station, Dodge was sent down Thomas's Branch Line with a train of empty trucks. Thomas tries to explain everything to Dodge, but Dodge chooses not to listen. Fed up, Thomas departs, telling Dodge to figure things out for himself. The Yard Manager then comes out and instructs Dodge to put his line of cars in a siding and arrange a train of trucks for Percy to take. Dodge systematically marshals the train into place, bumping the trucks in the process. As Toby passes by, he warns Dodge to be careful around the trucks, a fact which he disregards as he continues working. Upon assembling the train, the yard manager instructs Dodge to pull them into another siding for Percy to collect. The trucks, who are upset with being bumped, begin to conspire as they leave the yard. Up the line, a water tower is being repaired, with tools and equipment laying over the track. As he tries to stop, the cars push him on, causing him to run into the pile and crash. As Percy arrives, he is very unamused at what has happened. Harvey arrives to cleans up the mess, advising Dodge to change his attitude as well as informing him of Splatter's mishap at the station. After being repaired, the Fat Controller speaks severely to Splatter and Dodge, leasing them to a private owner. Upon arriving at the Lumberyard, the two are quite distraught when their former boss Diesel 10 greets them, quite pleased to have them join him in exile. Characters Original Version * Thomas * Percy * Dodge * Toby (cameo) * Derek (cameo) * Doc (cameo) * Paul the Mechanic (cameo) * Splatter (mentioned) Remastered Version * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge * Annie and Clarabel * Rickety * Fred Pelhay * Troublesome Trucks * The Fat Controller * Henrietta (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Mavis (cameo) * Derek (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Ivo Hugh (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Victor (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Elizabeth (cameo) * Brammo (cameo) * Paul the Mechanic (cameo) Trivia * This episode was re-shot in HD with an extended ending that detailed how Splatter and Dodge ended up working at the Lumberyard. * This is the first episode with Dodge as the main character. Gallery File:dodge.png Current frame dodge.jpg File:Percydodgeremastered.png File:Splatter, Dodge, Derek, Victor.jpg File:Thomas and Annie.jpg File:Harvey, Dodge, and Butch.jpg File:Dodge The Fat Controller.jpg File:Dodge crashes!.jpg File:Dodge crash!.jpg File:Dodge and Mavis.jpg ThomasDodge.jpg Image-0.jpg Thomas, Annie, and Clarabelle.jpg Dodge and Elizabeth.jpg Rickety.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Remastered Episodes